Sweet little bat of mine
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Halloween... And a very surpised Abby. Wanna know why? Read.


Sweet little bat of mine

Author: AbbyGibbs I own nothing, sadly enough. sigh if I did there would be no director Shepard or Mann or even Jeanne. But unfortunately they do exist in the show. My apologies to the actresses, though if you wouldn't play that good, I probably wouldn't hate you.

Classification: Abby/Gibbs Romance.

Rating: K+ (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none

Summery: Abby, Gibbs what else is there to say?

Well, this is just a little something that popped in my mind? And seeing I'm not that all happy in opposite to this morning, and as it is Halloween, I have to write something, I just have to. And for the record, Gibbs will be a tiny little bit different.

------

Midnight was not an unusual hour to find Abby standing in front of her computer, typing in data so she could have some results the next day.

The music suddenly stopped, and she smiled. He was here; she could sense him, like she was always able to do. Abby had waited for it all day. He could finally be hers now. She turned around, expecting to see him, but no one was there.

"Gibbs, I know it's you…"

But no answer came, and Gibbs didn't appear.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Abby sang.

Still nothing…

Abby frowned; Gibbs was nowhere to be seen in the lab. Had she lost her sixth sense? Wasn't she able to know when he was there? No that was impossible. She sensed his presence right now. He was there somewhere in her lab, there wasn't any shade of a doubt there.

Smiling, she decided to continue to work as if nothing was different. After all, she loved tonight more than any other night of the year. Tonight was Halloween night.

Gibbs was not really the type to be into those kind of things, except maybe when there where kids around, but she didn't mind. He was the way he was and she wouldn't have him any other way.

Hearing the lab doors open, her head snapped up, and she slowly turned her chair completely to see who had entered. She was surprised to see Count Dracula approached her, and her eyes sparkled as she saw who Dracula really was.

He had done it, finally he had done it, and she knew that this Gibbs was meant for no eyes except for hers. He was fully costumed, with the cape, the hair, even the teeth.

"Oh my God, Gibbs, I don't know what to say. "

"Sweet little bat of mine is speechless. Not something that happens every day." He smirked.

"You look… WOW!"

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Abby had dressed herself as Marilyn again. She had been dressed as a bat all day, but she wanted Gibbs to look at her again the way he had when she had been the diva.

"May I have a taste of your neck?"

Abby gazed at him with her wonderful huge green eyes and answered, "I've been craving your bite all day…"

Gibbs came to stand behind her and traced the visible part of the tattooed cross on her back with a lazy index finger, which sent shivers through all her body, leaving her unable to suppress a low purr.

Gibbs lightly put his teeth onto Abby's soft flesh. She gasped in surprise. He then slid his arms around her waist, and murmured something against the skin of her neck.

Abby closed her eyes and turned in his arms. Looking into sky-blue eyes, she murmured, "Thank you, my silver-haired fox."

"Anything for you, my sweet little bat," he told her, gazing into her magnificent green eyes, as his hands tightened on her hips.

Her arms went around his neck as Gibbs leaned down to kiss her. Caressing her lower lip with his tongue, she eagerly granted him access to depth of her mouth and their tongues made longing love with one anther.

A long moment later, they broke apart in much need of air.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he smirked and said in a still panting voice, "I love you, Abby."

Panting as well, she replied, "I love you too, Jethro."

Abby's use of his name made him shiver slightly in delight.

THE END

Happy Halloween, everyone! Yeah, I know it's a little late, but better later than never, right?

**A/N "Tapped", "My Angel" and "Driving me Crazy" will have a new chapter up soon, I promise!**

3


End file.
